


The Good Place

by falsettosland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: When Peter Parker finds himself in the afterlife, he’s both terrified and surprised that he’s made it into the “Good Place”.





	1. Introduction

Peter Parker opens his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He’s sitting on a comfortable couch in a tidy waiting room. On the wall in front of him, large green letters read “WELCOME! EVERYTHING IS FINE.” He smiles at the message, it makes him feel safe. He turns his head when a door opens, a smiling older man greeting him.  
“Peter? Come on in.” He says, his voice calm and gravely.  
The teenager stands up, following him back into the room he came from.  
The man sat down at an ornate desk, motioning for Peter to sit at the chair across from him. As the man checks a clipboard, Peter notices a picture of the man with four children on a beach that looked to have red sand.  
“Hi Peter, I’m Terence. How are you?”  
“I’m great, thank you for asking.” Peter froze for a second, that’s not how he was used to talking, it was too formal. “One question: where am I, and who are you, and what’s going on?”  
“Right. So: you, Peter Parker, are dead. Your life on Earth has ended, and you are now in the next phase of your existence in the universe.” Terence responded calmly, which seemed to also relax the anxiety that had started brewing in Peter.  
“Cool.” He nodded, trying to digest it slowly. “I have some questions.”  
“Thought you might.”  
“How did I die? I don’t remember.”  
“We clear the minds of the newly dead because it’s a great tax on your soul to remember your death. But don’t worry, you’re safe now.”  
“Does that mean I’m...where I think I am?” Peter asked cautiously, pointing towards the ceiling.  
“Well, it’s not the “heaven” and “hell” idea you were raised on. But generally speaking, in the afterlife, there’s a good place, and there’s a bad place. You’re in the good place.” Terence gives the boy a warm smile. “You’re okay, Peter. You’re in the good place.”  
“Well. That’s...good!”  
“Sure is. Now! You’re young so you’re going to have a million more questions. Or actually—“ Terence checks his clipboard. “You’ll have 6,208 more questions.”  
“How detailed is that clipboard?!” He exclaims, trying to stretch his head to get a peak at the all knowing papers. Terence smirks and holds it against his chest.  
“Everything will be answered in due time, I promise. For now, just come this way.”


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets his “soulmate” and remembers something from his life.

Peter and Terence stroll down a beautifully manicured path. There are lots of flowers and fountains decorating the borders. A dark haired man in an all black suit waves and smiles at the older man.

“Hi Terence!”

“Morning! Happy birthday!” Terence leaned down to whisper in Peter’s ear subtly. “He would have been 1065 years old today.”

“His skin looks incredible.” Peter makes a comment as he looks back at the dark haired man. “So are you, like...are you “God?” I thought you’d be taller.”   
“I guess I could be seen as one, I took charge and created this place, for humans and other species alike.”  
Peter wanted to make a comment about the aliens part, but he decided not to push it.   
“There’s a lot of donut shops.”   
“I found that’s a favorite amongst you humans.”   
—————  
Peter walks into a small public square, where Terence told him to go after he looked around for a bit. A plain stage was in the center, people started to take their seats as they chartered excitedly. Peter took a seat near the back, just as Terence walked on to the stage, waving to the forming crowd.  
“Hello, everyone, and welcome to your first day in the afterlife! You were all, simply-put: good people, who lived good lives. But how do we know that you lived good lives? How are we sure?” The older man motions behind him, a video screen appearing out of nowhere. On the screen, the title reads: “SO YOU’RE DEAD...”  
“During your time on Earth, or wherever you’re from, every one of  
your actions carried with it a positive or negative value, depending on how much good or bad that action put into the universe.” He continues.   
On the screen, a person labeled “GOOD PERSON”, clad in all green is walking down the street. She grabs a child who is about to walk into traffic.  
“Save a child from certain death? Great job! That’s plus 1200 points!” Terence narrates excitedly.   
Next on the screen, Bad Person, who is also labeled but instead is wearing red, dumps a barrel of what looks like sludge into a river.  
“Poison a river with deadly chemicals? Uh oh—that’s negative 4610! But it’s not only big things: every sandwich you ate, every time you bought a magazine...Every single thing you did created some amount of bad or good—intentionally or accidentally—and it counted.” Terence’s voice stayed cheerful, even as said Bad Person dropped dead on the screen. Peter frowned, something felt off about how happy he sounded.   
The Good Person is now in a coffin, looking peaceful.  
“When your time ends, we calculate the total value of your life. The measuring system is too complex for you to understand, but trust me, it’s perfectly accurate.”   
The screen pulls back to see many people in matching coffins. Numbers above each are changing on screen, plusses and minuses, rapidly. The Good Person’s number ends the highest: +127423.8943658333333, it blinking green.  
“Only the people with the very highest scores—the true cream of the crop—get to come here...to the Good Place!” He takes a pause to look at everyone in the crowd starting to smile. “Everyone else goes to the Bad Place to be tortured for eternity.”   
Peter found himself trying to remember the people in his life before he died, but he had trouble remembering their faces or names.   
“So! You are here because you lived one of the very best lives that could be lived.”   
All the people on the screen disappear except the Good Person, who floats into a white room; on the wall is written, in green: “THE GOOD PLACE”.  
“Now you will reap the rewards of that good life. And you won’t be alone! Your soulmate is here too!”  
The Good Person walks into frame, and they smile, joining hands with a matching Good Person. People in the crowd murmur excitedly.  
“We use the term soulmate very loosely here. Here, it’s the person that will always be there for you, nothing romantic. I mean, unless you want to.”   
Peter looked around nervously. A soulmate? He was 16, the idea of having a “soulmate” terrified him. As Terence continued on about soulmates, Peter met eyes with an older, scruffy looking man. He had longer dark brown hair with matching stubble, his eyes were sunken in, like he witnessed a war. Something about him seemed familiar.   
—————  
Terence and Peter walk down the sidewalk, near what looks like farmer’s market.   
“So, who’s in hell, that would shock me?” Peter spoke up.   
“Again, it’s not “hell” in the ancient  
Christian sense—“  
“Sorry, it’s just a lot. Who’s down there?”   
“Mozart, Picasso, basically every artist, ever.”  
“The Beatles?”  
“Both, so far, and the other two are  
definitely headed there. Paul really hurt himself when he wrote  
“Wonderful Christmas Time.””   
“I don’t know that song.”   
“You should be lucky you’re so young. Ooh, you know who surprised me?” Terence peeled up, pointing to the ground. “Einstein.”  
“Really?”   
“All of his theories are wrong and it’s set physics back like 1000 years.“   
“All the amazing people I grew up learning about...down there. Hard to believe. What about Tony Stark?”   
Terence froze, avoiding eye contact with Peter.   
“How do you know that name?”   
“I don’t know...it just slipped out.”   
“Well, he isn’t dead.”   
Peter frowned at that. He knew about Tony Stark, who didn’t? He had no idea why he asked about him, he felt like he had a connection to the billionaire. But that’s crazy, why would Peter Parker feel connected to Tony Stark?   
“Anyways...welcome to your new home!” Terence stopped walking, holding out his arms, blocking Peter from walking any further. The two are in front of what looks like a tall apartment building.   
“Wow. So...who built this?” Peter asked as they walked in, heading towards the elevator.   
“You built this. It came into existence because of the essence of who you are. You see, “paradise” doesn’t mean everyone has exactly the same things. This building is suited to everyone who feels home in an apartment.” Terence explained when the elevator door closed.  
There were so many floor buttons, Peter had the sudden urge to do what all kids like to do, press every single button, but self control stopped him. Maybe later.   
They got off on the 4th floor, the hallway was just as bland as the outside of the building. When Peter saw the apartment door of where Terence was leading him, he felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest. He opened the door slowly, allowing Peter to walk in first. His mouth dropped when he recognized his apartment he lived with his aunt in.   
“It’s exactly the same, it even smells the same!” He said excitedly, running his hand along the familiar couch.   
“Your soulmate has his own place—if you want to move in together, obviously you can. Up to you. I know you’re young and will of course want your own space.”   
Peter still felt uncomfortable at that word, what if his “soulmate” wasn’t a teenager?   
Terence pointed towards the tv.   
“This is the video system. You can watch everything that happened in your own life...”  
He snaps his fingers, a menu screen titled “PETER PARKER LIFE AND MEMORIES” appeared on the screen. He selects “HAPPY MEMORIES”.   
From Peter’s POV, he sees his aunt sitting across from him on a couch.   
“You and your aunt would always watch baseball games together, you didn’t really understand the game like your Uncle Ben did, but it made your aunt happy. That got you quite a bit of points, you always put her first.”   
Peter smiles and nods, wiping a tear away from his eye as she watches the memory play out. He wondered where his Aunt May was. Terence smiles, turning off the tv.   
A knock at the door startled Peter, but the older man gave a smirk instead. He opened the door, a man not quite as old as Terence but still older walked in, dressed in a casual suit. He had a neat goatee and slightly graying hair on the sides. Something about him felt off.   
“Stephen, an amazing surgeon, aka, your soulmate. Well, more like your worthy guardian.”   
“My guardian?” Peter said at the same time that the other man exclaimed: “His guardian?!”   
“Yes, your guardian. You’re still not an adult, so a parent figure seemed best for you. And since Stephen seemed too...proud to have a truly compatible soulmate, I thought it’d be best to put you two together. Now I’ll leave you two to bond. See you tonight!”   
And with that, Terence disappeared out of thin air, leaving the teenager and the surgeon alone.   
“You seem familiar Mister...”   
“It’s Strange.”  
“Well my last name is Parker, it’s kind of strange too.”   
“That’s not what I—never mind. You should get ready for the big party Terence is throwing tonight.” Stephen grimaced at the misunderstanding of his last name, trying to remind himself Peter is just a kid.   
“A party? Am I even allowed to go?” Peter asked as he made his way to his kitchen, opening the fridge to hide his general disinterest in the conversation.   
“You’re a resident here in the Good Place, why would you not be allowed? Anyway, I should get going—“ Stephen sighed, reaching his hand out to shake Peters across the kitchen island. When their hands touched, Peter suddenly had a flashback, falling on the floor, pulling his soulmate over the counter.   
_“I'm confused as to the relationship_  
here, I mean, what is he? Your ward?” Stephen was in an elaborate outfit with a long red cloak.  
“No. I'm Peter, by the way.” Peter was in a skintight red and blue suit with a black spider on the front.  
“Doctor Strange.”  
“Oh, we're using our made-up names. I'm Spider-Man, then.”   
Stephen rolled his eyes, turning towards—was that Tony Stark?  
“Doctor?” Peter gasped, he was suddenly out of breath and his head was spinning. When he fell back and pulled the doctor over the counter, he hit his nose.   
“Spider-Man...we fought together.” He replied nasally, clutching his bleeding nose.   
“Do you know how you died?”   
“No clue, I’ve been asking Terence but he won’t let up anything.”   
“Does this place feel off to you?”   
“Kind of. That flashback was from when we were alive, but it feels so real...like we aren’t even dead.”   
Peter and Stephen sat on the floor in silence as minutes passed. Neither knew what to say, they were both as confused as the other.   
“Do you remember Tony Stark?” Peter finally spoke up.


End file.
